justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Three Kings
Three Kings is the fifth Agency (storyline) mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Tom Sheldon has information on the three men who are staying at the Three Kings hotel and need to be killed: Zhang Sun, a Chinese communist leader affiliated with the rebellious Reapers; Alexander Mirkov, a Russian who works with the criminal Roaches, and Masayo Washio, an ex-general of the Japanese Military, who deals with the indigenous Ular Boys. The mission takes place at the Three Kings Hotel, but the mission trigger is located at Kampung Kilang Papan. Walkthrough Each person is on a different tower and all of them can be taken out with some well placed Fragmentation Grenades, or Triggered Explosives, but it is possible to kill them with guns alone. Every one of them has minions accompanying them, usually carrying Submachine Guns or Shotguns, but they're nothing to worry about. Just don't let their firepower overwhelm you. Be sure to collect all the ammunition that you can, before moving on to each next roof. Zhang Sun Zhang Sun will throw Triggered Explosives at you. These are easily detected due to the sparks they give off. These triggered explosives are a little different from the triggered explosives you can use. First, they give off a spark, and second, they explode a little differently, giving off more sparks. He's the easiest one to kill. Alexander Mirkov Alexander Mirkov will man the special minigun turret on an indestructible SV-1003 Raider. The turret of this unique APC has special armor, that unlike the armor on all other turrets, actually protects the person in the turret. Do not try to sneak up on the APC. There are triggered explosives all around it, ready to blow you up if you get too close. Tom Sheldon will show up in a helicopter and shoot Miniguns at him for a few seconds, drawing fire away from you and exposing Alexanders back. After beating him, Sheldon will crash-land his chopper on the APC. Masayo Washio Masayo Washio, the last man, can only be dealt with after destroying his suite doors. He has satellite laser-guided missiles. The missiles are focused on Ricos location after every few seconds, but the beam does not follow you around, so as long as you keep running around, you'll be safe. If you prefer, you can hide behind the stage Washio appears on. The missiles aren't programmed to be able to shoot back there and Washio isn't either. He will simply end up killing himself with his own missiles. End of the mission In the last cut-scene, after defeating the three "kings", they reveal that China, Russia and Japan have found Panau's secret and are very interested in it, while the Americans don't know anything about it. Tom Sheldon and Rico then decide to drink Margaritas at the hotel bar, which Tom finds to be the best bar in Panau. Trivia *Masayo Washios missile system is similar to the "Hammer Of Dawn" from the Gears Of War game series. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content